White Fairy Fox
by judyfengliu
Summary: This is a romantic love story; This is a bloody killing story; This is a story of vampires, werewolves, zombies and a white fairy fox from Chinese myth. Writer, David Wiener, who moved to a small town called Lily Valley, which was located in a beautiful secluded valley. It looked like a heaven in the world. David was curious about everything, so he sneaked into the res
1. Chapter 1

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

This is a romantic love story;

This is a bloody killing story;

This is a story of vampires, werewolves, zombies and a white fairy fox from Chinese myth.

There is a writer, David Wiener, who moves to a small town called Lily Valley, which is located in a beautiful secluded valley. It looks like a heaven in the world.

David is curious about everything, so he sneaked into the restricted area of the town, which is a thick forest. He heard the sound of running and the howling of animals.

David Wiener walked forward very carefully, and saw a pack of wolves were chasing a white fox…

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

Prelude

One

IN THE DEPTHS of some mountains, which were covered by thickset trees, with wild flowers all over the mountains and plains. The branches were swaying in the wind, just like a group beautiful girls dancing among the flowers. The wild flowers exuded slight traces of a faint scent, drifting into the distance with the wind, drifting into a cave which was hidden at the bottom of the mountains.

There was a pure white fox lying down with her paws tucked under her belly in the cave. She opened her eyes slightly when she smelled the fragrance of flowers. A golden light appeared at the entrance of the cave.

The fox stepped forward and kneeled down on the ground immediately with respect, "Meet patriarch"

The patriarch, who was sitting on a cloud, told her to stand up, and said, "Up to now, you have been practicing Buddhism for a thousand years. It's time for you to repay your debt, which you owed five hundred years ago."

"Yes, Patriarch!" after the fox replied she wanted to leave.

"Where are you going?" said the Patriarch.

"The human's world!"

"Do you know where you can find the person who saved your life?"

"The human's world!"

"Nonsense, the world is so big, how do you know where you can find him?"

"I…I have the magic power, I can count my fingers and I will find him!"

"No, you are wrong, where you will go is not in China, but the transoceanic England. That place is so far away, you have to go there and find him, he is British, after several reincarnations he is no longer Chinese. "

The fox was confused and glared at the Patriarch in bewilderment.

The patriarch told her that she would need to learn everything about Great Britain before she went. OR, she wouldn't find the man who saved her life and would be in danger of losing her life. Because, once she arrived there, her magic wouldn't be useful anymore. Furthermore, she was not able to change into many kinds of people, only into a fox and one person.

In the end, after the patriarch told the white fox that she would encounter vampires and werewolves, she said, "You have to protest your INTERNAL DAN, if you lose it, you can't change into a human and after you turn back into a fox, you will die in a week if you don't come back to China."

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

TWO

Daniel Brady, who looks like around twenty years old even though he has already lived in the world for over three-hundred years. He still has his young figure just like the day when he changed into a vampire. He is a handsome man with a pair of blue eyes.

One morning, three persons burst into his house while he was cooking breakfast.

The intruders were two men and a girl. Daniel knew the leader whose name is George, a portly middle-aged man, Defence Minister of the vampires. The other two, standing behind him, was a tall strong black man, and a white girl with a perfect figure and beautiful face.

"Daniel, the King want you to finish an important task," Said George.

Daniel didn't speak a word. He just put the cooked egg onto a plate, scrubbed his hands just like there was only him in that house.

George said to him, "The king has been tipped off that there will be a white fox fairy coming to the Great Britain in a few days. She would go to Lily Valley to look for the man who saved her life. She has something important that the king needs. So the king has ordered that you bring her to him alive. Oh, well, she will show up as a Chinese girl not a white fox and her name would be Rachel Yang,"

"All-right!"

George gestured to the other vampires to come close and said, "Look, this is John and Jane, who will assist you to finish this job."

The two people took a step forward and said hello with a smile, but Daniel just pretended not to see them. He carried his breakfast to the table and enjoyed every bite.

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

Book One

_The Diamond_ _of Fate_

Chapter 1

DAVID WIENER WAS a writer, who wrote scary stories, which included stories about werewolves, vampires and witches. He had collected and researched a lot of sources in order to write his stories. According to his girlfriend, or rather his ex-girlfriend, he had in fact, just broken up with her. So in her own words, she thought he should be called a historian rather than a fiction writer.

It was a lovely sunny day, David Wiener moved into Lily Valley from London alone.

Lily Valley was a beautiful town. It was modernized even though it was far from the big cities. It had all amenities one needed, and they were the most advanced.

David had found an apartment to rent on the internet before he arrived. The landlady was in her late forties, but seemed more like a woman in her early thirties.

The landlord didn't live there. She lived in a big house which was located at the end of the town. As she said, there would be a Chinese girl coming and live there.

Two days later, a Chinese girl wearing jeans with long black hair showed up. She was a lively and talkative girl. She said, "Hey, How are you?" to David, without waiting for the landlady to introduce her.

Unexpectedly, she spoke fluent English with a perfect London accent. She also had a pretty face.

David smiled and said,"Hi, David Wiener, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, I'm Rachel Yang."

After settling Rachel in, the landlady left.

After she tidied up her bedroom, Rachel watched TV and chatted with David in the living room. They hit off very quickly.

Later on in the evening, Rachel went back to her own room on the second floor, and read a book.

David was writing his new novel at the dinner table when the bell rang.

There were three people standing outside when David opened the door, two men and a woman. One of the men said, "Hi, I'm Daniel, Rachel's friend. She lives here, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she just arrived today."

"Why don't you invite us to come in."

Before he could say anything, a man shouted out, "Don't let them in!"

A young couple came to the door, the man who has shouted to David, "I'm Gavin, and this is my girlfriend Maria, you definitely shouldn't let them in!"

David was confused.

Daniel stared at Gavin and his girlfriend coldly for a while, and then said to his two henchmen, "Let's go."

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

Chapter 2

RACHEL CAME DOWN from her room on the second floor after she heard the commotion downstairs.

She ran down and asked David, "What happened, what was all the noise about?"

"There were three people who came and said that they were your friends, and then these two showed up…"

"Nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm Gavin, and this is my girlfriend Maria. We live next door, and we know them, they are bad people who always cause trouble for new single girls."

"Nice to meet you! Come in please!" said Rachel.

David glanced at Rachel with a look that said he did not want them to come in, to his relief they turned down the invitation.

"Oh, no, thank you, we just live next door, maybe you can come to our house instead?"

"Sure, I would like that" Rachel replied happily. But David said that he could not go because he had a lot of work to do, he needed to finish his new novel.

Rachel went with the young couple to their house. It was the same size as hers, even the decorations were almost the same.

"Want something to drink?" asked Maria.

"Yes, please!"

"Coffee or juice?"

"Black coffee, please!"

Rachel was invited to sit on the couch and Maria handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you!" Rachel said.

"Do you know who those three people are?" Maria asked Rachel.

"Vampires?"

"Yeah, but, how do you know?" Gavin asked.

"I counted it on my fingers before I came here. I know vampires want to catch me, but there are two werewolves and my roommate will help me. But that is as far as my magic goes, there are things-here which are beyond my power because I'm not in China. I can only know a little bit about my future."

"What do you mean you count your fingers?"

"In China we predict the future by counting our fingers like this..." She began to count each finger carefully.

"Got it. So, you know we are werewolves, right?" asked Gavin.

"Yes."

"Are you a Chinese witch?" asked Maria.

"Not exactly," said Rachel, "I can use my magic to do a lot of things in China. I can change into everything if I want to; I can know every person's lifetime and previous lives; I can fly and I can freeze people for a very long time. But everything changes when I come here. I can only freeze people for a minute."

"So you are a shifter?"

"To be honest, I don't know what kind of thing I am. I can live a very long time and after I practice Buddhism enough I could be a fairy."

"My, my!"

"Well, I come here to find the man who saved my life a long, long time ago. But I don't know who he is now since he is a British guy after several reincarnations. I only know I could find him in this town and on his left ass there is a clear blue mole."

"Well, in this case, it's very difficult to find, because you couldn't ask everybody to take off their trousers." Maria said.

"I know. Don't worry, leave it to me. I can figure it out." Said Rachel, "So, how do you know me? Why do you want to help me to fight with vampires?"

"We heard the story from two vampires when we went to the club the other night. It's a long story, we will tell you later. And as to why we help you, it's a simple reason, simply because we don't want our werewolves to become extinct in the world."

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

Chapter 3

DANIEL TOOK HIS two henchmen away from Rachel's residence, back to their own house located in the middle of the town.

On their way back, John talked non-stop. He said they shouldn't go back without trying to get that white fox. He said there were three of them, and on the other side were only two werewolves…

John complained incessantly, he said it was a very simple task, but Daniel was so timid, and he was too scared to get into fight with werewolves to finish their task.

"My girlfriend and I wanted to go to France after this job was done. But this seems like a difficult case, I'm not sure if we will get away as soon as we'd hoped…"

With a cold look on his face, Daniel didn't say a word on the way home. But suddenly, he started to choke John with his two big hands when they stepped into their house.

Daniel said, "I AM older than you more than two hundred years, your strength, your speed couldn't challenge my authority. I don't need you to tell me what I should do! What I did before was because I considered the overall situation. We would die an ugly death if we fought with them. Don't you know the man is a famous vampire killer? You idiot!"

John began to tremble with fright.

"Listen, you won't do anything stupid without my order!"

John continued to nod while he was trembling. Daniel released him and walked to the counter, pouring a glass of wine for himself, and said, "You don't need to stay, go back to your room and have a rest."

"Daniel," Jane suddenly said.

"What?"

"What are we going to do next?"

"I don't know yet. But what I do know is that it will be more difficult to get that white fox due to those two werewolves who will probably help her from now on. We shouldn't do anything rash."

"Right."

"I WILL tell you when I have an idea." Daniel waved his hand, let them leave.

At that moment, they heard the sound on a loud siren outside.

About three or four police cars stopped at the front gate of their neighbour's house.

"What's happened?" asked John, he walked to the window.

Daniel still stood behind the counter, tasting his wine with a straight face.

Jane moved closer to John so now they were both looking out of the window. The policemen began to block the neighour's house. After a while, several policemen carried out a body on a stretcher.

"Who has dead? What's happened?" John murmured.

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

Chapter 4

AFTER A SHORT chat with the young couple at the next door, Rachel went back to her house.

David was writing his novel on his computer on the table.

Rachel took a carton of milk and poured half a glass for herself. She took a sip then she asked David, "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'll have me a beer, please."

Rachel handed him a can of beer.

"Thank you." David pulled the ring and began to drink.

"What are you writing?

"A novel mixed with all the kinds of monsters from all the countries in the world."

"Oh?" Rachel sat next to him with curiosity. "But maybe you have only written about the Western world, you haven't written anything about the rest of the world, have you?"

"Yes."

"What do you know about China?"

"There are a great many monsters in Chinese mythological books. According to the books, anything could change into human's form if it has existed in the world for long enough time. And also, it could have magic powers. But they would have different powers depending on what things they were and how long they had been on earth. "

"It seems you know quite a lot."

"Nah, just a little bit."

"You are so modest. Okay, well, what else do you know?"

"I also know that the most famous monsters in the Chinese books are the fox fairies."

"Why do you use monster, you should use the word 'fairy'."

"Oh, okay, sorry if you think it's rude to use the word MONSTER."

"It's okay." Rachel smiled at him, "No worries. Tell me more about what you know."

"In those stories, the fox fairies would change into beautiful girls. And they would get men's energy, otherwise known as Yang Qi, which is what you call it. Whoever slept with them would become thinner and thinner and in the end died from exhaustion and weakness."

"So, do you know what would happen if the Chinese fairies left China?"

"Uh, I..I don't think I know a lot about that." David turned his body face to Rachel, "It said that if the Chinese fairies go to other places in the world, their magic and their power would be weaken, or even completely go. But…"

"But…What?" Rachel also turned her body face to David completely.

"You are gorgeous!" David stared at Rachel, and moved his face to hers.

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

Chapter 5

RACHEL PUT HER hand on David's mouth.

David turned his body back to his original position, embarrassed, and said, "I, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I was just an impulse when I looked at your beautiful face. I, I just lost my control. I'm so sorry about that."

"Hey, no worries, it's okay." Rachel looked at David for a while, and said, "I didn't let you kiss me not because I don't find you attractive or I don't like you. It's only because I never kissed anyone in my life."

"Oh..oh..I didn't know, sorry."

"It's okay. You know, I..uh…I am not a prude, I've just left my hometown, and..."

"Hey, don't worry. I understand."

"Okay…okay." Rachel smiled and blushed. "So, what did you want to say?"

"What?"

"But?"

"Ah, I see. It said that there is a diamond called _The Diamond of Fate_, which has a special power."

"What sort of special power?"

"It's a kind of power that would let the owner regain his or her magical as long as the owner wasn't a human who had left his or her own territory."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. It said that it is the sister stone of _The Hope Diamond_. But most people just know _The Hope Diamond_, and very few people know about _The Diamond of Fate_."

"_The Hope Diamond_?"

"Yeah. It is a notorious diamond. The masters who had owned it would meet with deadly disasters. You can search on the internet about it if you want to know more."

"Got it. So, what about the present owner?"

"It belongs to _Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History _now, and since they have had it, everything seems fine. Nobody has died a miserable death."

"I see. What about _The Diamond of Fate_? Where is it?"

"It is said that it was bought by a Chinese curio dealer. And coincidentally, he actually lives in this town."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously! I have met him once when I visited here last time. We had a great conversation. We discussed the stuff about this diamond."

"Wow, great. Could you take me to see this person?"

"Sure, he is a nice man, very kind."

"Shall we go now?"

David took a look at his watch and said, "It's not late, okay, let's go."

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

Chapter 6

DAVID AND RACHEL WENT into the centre of the town.

They were shocked when they passed several blocks. There were four police cars parked not far in front of them. And there were a lot of people who were standing outside the police cordon.

David and Rachel went towards the crowd of people while two police vehicles were driving away.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked a woman, who looked as if she was in her early thirties.

"It seems as if the curio dealer has been murdered." She replied without turning around her head.

David said to Rachel, "You wait here. I'll go and find out what has happened."

"Sure"

David walked towards a policewoman with a tall figure. Her head was down, her blond hair hanging in front of her eyes as she talked on her phone.

David said to her, "Hey, Helen!"

"Hey!" the policewoman gestured to David to wait for her finish the call.

She hung up her phone soon and went towards David, said, "When did you come to the town?"

"Just two days ago. I was planning to visit you as soon as I was settled in, but I haven't had the chance yet."

"Ah, well, you lost your chance." Helen smiled.

"What has happened over there?" David motioned with his head towards the house were cordoned by the police.

"That curio dealer we met last time has been murdered."

"What? Really? How? Why?"

"We don't know yet. We are still working on it."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Look, David, I can't tell you more, you know that. I'm sorry."

"I AM not a journalist. You can tell me, come on Helen!"

"Sorry, I really can't. I have to go, David, sorry."

The policewoman wanted to go inside.

David said to her, "Wait Helen, come on, you know me, I won't tell anybody. I just want to know just because I knew him. You know that, come on!"

Helen was silent for a while, moved closer to David, whispered, "Until now, it seems like that someone wanted something in his safe, and they murdered him for it."

"The safe was opened?"

"Yes, but the money and the valuables are still there. Only that diamond was gone."

"What's the hell! Poor guy!"

"Yes, it's horrible. I have to go now."

"Okay, thank you Helen!"

David said goodbye to the policewoman and went back to the group of the people, but he couldn't find Rachel. She was gone!

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

Chapter 7

RACHEL WAS STANDING among the people, waiting for David to come back. Suddenly, she felt something hard, like a gun, pushing against her back.

A man with a cold voice whispered into her near, "Don't move and don't speak, follow me."

That man pushed against Rachel's back with a gun. He put his other arm around her to make it look as if he were her boyfriend.

They walked towards to the deepest of the town. There was a big wall with a high gate.

Rachel stared at the note on the gate, "Nobody Is Allowed to Enter Without the Agreement of the Mayor of the Town."

"What…" Rachel wanted to turn around and talk to the man. But the man didn't give her a chance to speak. He grabbed her waist, ran up onto the wall, jumping over the fence.

It was dark in there. There were thick woods, no light.

That man pushed Rachel to a little clearing in the wood where a man and a woman stood there waiting for them under the moonlight.

"Rachel," the man who was standing before them went towards to Rachel, said, "You are the white fox came from China, aren't you?"

Rachel glanced at him without saying a word.

He stared at Rachel through the moonlight, touched her black hair with his fingers, putting his hand under her chin, turning her face up to his.

"What a beautiful face!" he said after staring at her black eyes.

"Shall we take her to the house now, Daniel?" the woman behind him said to him.

"Yeah, we go now." he let go of Rachel's face, signalled the man who brought Rachel to take her and follow them.

Rachel was pushed in the middle, she said, "I know you are vampires. You have been ordered to catch me. But, do you know what would happen if you take me to your king?"

"Our responsibility is taking you to the king. We don't care what would happen to you. It's none of our business." The man behind Rachel said.

"It's not my own fate. It's also yours, and the whole world's."

"What's our fate? What's the whole world? I don't see what the consequences would be if we take you to the king."

"You would have a fierce war with werewolves and human beings. And the war would continue over twenty years. After that, the whole world would be gone for good."

"What? Why?"

"Shut up, John! Will you?!" the man in front of Rachel suddenly yelled at him.

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

Chapter 8

RACHEL DIDN'T SAY any word again, followed them to an old house in silence.

Rachel was surprised to see a house in the wood. Especially this wood was just outside the town.

They took her into the house, where is so dark and wet. There was not a smell of life.

Through the moonlight shining through the window, Rachel glanced around the house. It was a house with two floors.

The first floor where they were standing on, even though very old, the furniture was in good condition and neat. Everything, the sofa, the chair and the counter, was spotlessly clean. It seemed like someone was living.

Even though achel couldn't see the upstairs, she could tell by the clean banister, she was sure there was at least someone cleaning the house.

"Matthew, don't hide from us, come out." Daniel suddenly shouted to the shadow behind the counter, "Matthew! You know we can see you! Come out!"

A tall man in black suit walked out from the shadow. Rachel looked him up and down. He was a handsome guy with a big and long nose, short black hair, looked very energetic.

That man walked towards them slowly. Rachel sniffed and smelt at him, there was no breath of a human.

"Why do you come to my house?" that man asked to Daniel.

"We just pass by," Daniel said, "We will go out the town from here."

"Why don't you choose the good way to go, but choose here, the poor way?"

"It's none of your business. Go and arrange two rooms for us!"

"I don't need to arrange for you, you know I am a ghost, I don't have right to ask you out." Matthew sighed, "Choose whichever you like."

Daniel turned his head to Matthew with a "Huh", suddenly squeezed his neck, "I told you go, so go, stop any nonsense, OR, you want to disappear from this world thoroughly?!"

"Okay, okay, I will sort it out immediately."

"Good, then, go!"

Matthew hastily went up the stairs.

Rachel said to Daniel, "You won't take me away, you know. My friend Gavin will find me disappeared and come to save me."

"Ha-ha-ha, come here to save you?! Are you kidding me?" Daniel laughed, gripped her arm to the upstairs, pushing her into a dark room which was just opened by Matthew.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked unconsciously when she saw Daniel closed the door.

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

Chapter 9

DANIEL PUSHED Rachel onto the bed.

Rachel kicked Daniel away with a quick kick to the belly.

He felt a little pain. Rachel wanted to get up from the bed. But she wasn't as fast as Daniel's. He pushed her onto the bed again.

Rachel was pinned down by his body.

"Stop!" Rachel made the time stop, she pushed Daniel away and ran out of the room. She knew that she only had one minute, and she could not make time stop twice in one hour.

Rachel had to use this minute to run away, but she also knew that her chance of escaping was low. The vampires' speed are so fast, she knew that, that's why she hadn't used her magic to run off. But now, she had to use it.

She ran downstairs, opened the door, but then she stopped.

Daniel was standing there, he had jumped down from the window of the room. He grinned and said to Rachel, "Hello Rachel, where do you think you are going?"

"It's none of your business. I go wherever I want to go." Rachel wanted to push Daniel away, but she couldn't.

"Look, you would regret if you take me to your king." Rachel stared at Daniel's blue eyes, "You should let me go, really!"

"Sorry, I don't think so." Daniel took Rachel back to the house, to the black room.

"You see," Daniel said to Rachel while he closed the door, "You are a beautiful girl no matter what you really are. And I like pretty girls. I don't mind having sex with pretty girls, even if she is a fairy fox."

"You don't mind?" Rachel said with a scornful laugh. "Huh, you don't mind."

"Yep!" Daniel smiled and moved towards to Rachel.

"But I mind." Rachel said, "I haven't had sex with anyone, and I don't want to share my first time with you!"

"Really?" Daniel laughed, "Ha-ha! I don't care, you know."

"You bastard!"

"Whatever!"

Daniel pushed Rachel onto the bed. This time, Rachel didn't fight，didn't do anything.

Daniel took off her clothes slowly.

"You are so beautiful! So gorgeous!" Daniel laughed, like a drunk man, kissing that perfect body.

Finally, he kissed her mouth.

"What's the hell?!" Daniel stared at Rachel's eyes and was shocked the change in them.

At the same time, downstairs was in chaos, someone broken into the house.

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

Chapter 10

RACHEL'S EYES SUDDENLY changed into blue. She suddenly had unbelievable strength, thrust Daniel with her one hand. And then Daniel was pushed onto the door with big "Bang"!

Rachel jumped up from the bed, flung herself onto Daniel. She put her fingers around his throat and squeezed, saying, "Uh-huh, where do you want to take me now?"

"How can you suddenly get stronger and faster?" Daniel stared at Rachel's eyes with surprised look, "Are you a succubus?"

"Wrong!" Rachel punched Daniel's belly hardly several time, and Daniel winced in pain.

Rachel glared at Daniel, said, "I told you, if you take me take to your king, the world will come to the end. Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Why should I listen to you?" said Daniel contemptuously.

"Don't you want to stop the end of the world?"

"Why should I trust what you said to me? Why should I believe in you?"

"Because I was and I am telling the truth!" Rachel slowly took her her hand away from Daniel's neck, "If you don't want to the end of the world, then don't think of taking me to your king."

"What if I don't trust you? What if I don't listen to you?"

"You will."

"Huh, you are so sure!"

"Yeah, I AM SO sure!" Rachel stared at him, "I know you are not a bad vampire. I know you don't want to see vampires killing all the other living things, you are not a bad guy, I know you love peace."

Daniel fell silent, didn't say anything. At this time, Jane rushed into the room with a terrified look, said, "Daniel, John has been captured, they want us to give them Rachel in exchange."

"Don't need to exchange, I go down by myself." Rachel glanced at Daniel, "I let you go this time, and I believe you will be on my side."

Rachel ran down to the first floor like a wind whilst Daniel sat on the bed without movement, looking at the outside from the window.

Daniel? What has happened? Are you okay?" Jane went to Daniel and put her hand onto his shoulder, staring at him.

"I'm fine." Daniel said to her.

"Well, okay." Jane went out the room quietly.

She met John, who had been released and wanted to go upstairs. Jane gave him a hint not to go upstairs by her eyes.

"What has happened?" John asked her quietly.

"I don't know. But, I think we need to prepare that Daniel will betray us."

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

Chapter 11

GAVIN LET JOHN go when he saw Rachel running downstairs.

Rachel went out that small house with Gavin and Maria who came to save her. Matthew followed them.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Observant Maria asked Rachel.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Rachel asked back.

"Your eyes have turned into blue." Maria said.

"Changed into blue?" Rachel said with surprise, "It can't be!?"

"Let me see." Gavin said to Rachel.

"Yeah, they turn into blue." Gavin said after he saw Rachel's eyes.

"It seems like I not only got the power…" Rachel told them about Daniel had kissed him and what had happened after he kissed her.

"So, it means whoever kisses you, you will get the power who has, and yours will be much stronger." Gavin said.

"It seems like that, but I don't know how long I can keep the power." Rachel said.

"No matter how long, it is a good thing." Maria said, "Having power is better than nothing."

"You are right," Rachel said, "Well, how did you know I was being kept here?"

"Matthew told us. He went to our house and told us after he heard you said our names." Maria said.

"Thank you Matthew." Rachel turned around and said to Matthew who has been following them.

Matthew lifted his head, smiled, open his mouse, he wanted to say something, but he didn't speak out because Gavin signaled him not to speak.

Gavin made signal with "shh", pointed to a black human shadow not far away.

They followed Gavin to hide in the shadow of trees, and watched the black human shadow moving towards them.

"Isn't that the mayor of the town?" Maria whispered.

A white old short man in his fifties came over from a distance.

"It's too late, where is he going to?" Maria said.

"We will know if we follow him," Said Gavin.

Rachel didn't want to go because she was afraid of that David would worry about her. She wanted to go home first. But the other people persuaded her to come and take a look. They said it wouldn't delay a long time, the mayor wouldn't go so far.

Rachel hesitated a bit, but followed the mayor with them.

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

Chapter 12

THEY FOLLOWED THE mayor towards to a rock wall at the foot of a small mountain.

The mayor stopped in front of the rock wall, and looked around for a while. They hid behind some big trees, once the mayor thought he was not being followed he tried to find out something on the wall.

After he fumbled around looking for something on the wall for a few seconds, they heard some sounds from the wall, the whole rock wall split open and moved to the left and right sides.

And a door appeared. The mayor fished out a bunch of key and opened the door.

The mayor walked through the door, they crept to the rock door and looked in.

The light was bright inside. It was a small rock room without windows. There was only a stone pillar, a stone table and a stone chair, basically no furnishings.

There was a woman tied to the pillar with an iron chain. The woman was sitting on the ground with her back to the door, her long hair spread out on the stone floor.

"Katty, I found that diamond!" the mayor brought a diamond from his pocket and put it on the stone table.

"Isn't that The Diamond of Fate?" Rachel thought.

"Katty, my baby! Now we have this diamond, you can be a human again!" The mayor held the woman who was sitting on the ground tightly, taking her to sit on the stone chair.

The woman shook her head, open her mouth, looked like she wanted to bite the mayor. But it seemed there was something in her mouth, so she couldn't bite him no matter how hard she tried.

The mayor picked up the diamond from the stone table, put it into the woman's hands, helping her hold it tightly with two hands.

After a while, the mayor looked at the woman, a disappointed look was showed up on his face.

The mayor held the woman again, cried in pain, "How could this be? How could this be? Jesus! My Katty!"

"Smash!" the diamond was broken into pieces after the mayor threw it on the wall of the stone room.

"What? Why did it break into pieces?" the mayor stopped crying, picked up the pieces. It turned out that it was a fake diamond which was made of glass.

At that moment, the woman suddenly turned her head around, roaring directed at those people outside. It seemed as if she could sense them standing outside and wanted to bite them.

Rachel and the others were very surprised when she turned her head. She turned out to be a zombie in the legend.

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

Chapter 13

THE MAYOR HEARD the woman's scream, looked up and looked outside the door. At this point, the people outside stood there with shocked look. They didn't have time to find some place to hide, so they were found by him.

The mayor pulled out a gun from his pocket, firing several rounds.

They hid quickly. No one was wounded.

The mayor brought the gun out after they had hidden themselves.

"Get out here!" He shouted while he was looking around.

At this time, Gavin suddenly came behind him, grasped his hand, grabbed the gun from his other hand, and put it into his own pocket. And then, Gavin used the rope which he had been supposed to save Rachel, and now he used it to tie the mayor's hands behind him.

They followed Gavin whilst he pushed the mayor into that small stone room.

The mayor looked back at Gavin and his fellows and asked, "How did you know I was here?"

"We followed you here." Gavin pointed at the woman who was tied to the iron chain, and said, "Is this your wife, Katty Morgan?"

The mayor nodded.

"How did she change into a zombie?" Gavin asked again.

"You know a zombie would bite and infect other people, don't you?" Maria asked the mayor.

"Yes," the mayor nodded.

"So why did you keep her? This is how you manage your town?" Maria asked.

"She is the only one I have on the earth! I couldn't lose her, I will fix her!" the mayor was a little hysteric.

"There is not cure for a zombie!" Gavin suddenly said.

"There it is! There it is!" the mayor cried and shouted, "My Katty would be back to human again now if that diamond wasn't fake."

"It was you, wasn't it? You killed the jeweler Tony White!" Rachel stepped forward and asked.

"No, I didn't." The mayor looked up at Rachel and said.

"But, what about the diamond that was in your hand?" Rachel continued to ask.

"That is a fake diamond! Can't you seen that it's made of glass?" The mayor looked at the pieces of the glass on the ground, and cried again.

"So how did you get this fake diamond? Did you get it after killing Mr. White?" Rachel shouted.

White Fairy Fox

Created by Judy F. Liu

Chapter 14

"I didn't kill White." The mayor sighed, "I wanted to sneak into his house and steal the diamond once I got chance, and after I use it I will return it back. But unexpectedly, I heard several gun shots just after I snuck into his backyard, and then, suddenly, a black shadow ran out of the house.

I noticed that the shadow wore a mask so I shot at it. I shot him twice, one on his leg and one on his arm. I rushed to him and grabbed the box in his hand. I opened it, it was the diamond which I wanted. So I took it with me and ran away. I called 999 after running to a public telephone in the street. I thought the police would get Mr. White's Killer. But it turned out that they didn't find him, or even known he was there."

"Are you telling the truth?" asked Rachel.

The mayor nodded.

"How can I trust you that you are telling the truth?"

At that time, Gavin who had been standing beside Rachel, said, "Aren't you getting the power of vampires now, Rachel? You could compel him by making him look into your eyes and command him to tell you what really happened."

"What? Do vampires have this kind of power?" Rachel turned her head to Gavin and stared at him with a very surprised look.

"Yeah, you can try." Gavin nodded.

Rachel tried as Gavin told her, and the mayor still, again answered the same words.

"I did it? Or my power is gone?" Rachel asked Gavin.

"You could try to make him forget what had happened before and then we shall know." said Gavin.

Rachel did what Gavin said and then the mayor asked, "How did you get here? Who are you, lady?"

"I did it!" Rachel said it with a big smile.

"Yeah, you did it." Gavin said, "It seems what he said is true."

"So, it was that man with the mask who killed Mr. White." said Rachel, "And he took that real diamond?"

"It's hard to tell. Let's get out here first." Gavin said.

They were going to leave, suddenly, Gavin saw Mayor's wife who was locked to an iron chain. Gavin stopped, picked out a knife and suddenly stabbed her in the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 15

Created by Judy Feng Liu

Gavin stabbed his knife into one of the eyes of the mayor s wife.

Katty! They mayor shouted, leaping up at his wife.

By then, Gavin had already pulled out his knife, and the people who were walking in front of Gavin stopped, then they stood there and stared at what happened with a surprised look.

The mayor held his dead Katty and cried.

Rachel! Gavin turned his head towards Rachel and said, Rachel please erase his memories of us being here, and tell him that his wife was murdered by Mr White s killer.

Rachel did what Gavin told her to do, then they all left that small room.

They walked back to the wood outside the town, their ghost friend Matthew said, I won t go with you. I think those vampires have gone. I should go back to my own house.

All right, Gavin said, Come to us if they are still there when you get back.

Matthew left, the others walked out of the wood, back to the road of the town.

Is the mayor s wife a zombie? What is a zombie? I have never heard of a zombie yet. Rachel said.

Zombie is a person dead who is still alive but not really alive, it s just a walking corpse and running flesh without a spirit. said Maria.

Uh, as yet, it seems that nobody knows how the first zombie appeared. We only know that if a human being is bitten by a zombie, that person will change into one.

So, are there other zombies in this town?! Rachel continued to ask.

There is a possibility. said Gavin, The mayor s wife couldn t just suddenly change into a zombie by herself. There must be some reasons.

It seems that there are many secrets in this town. Rachel said.

All the towns in the UK have a lot of secrets. Maria sighed.

Maybe there are more secrets in this town than we think, we should be careful from now on. Gavin said with a serious look on his face.

Well, I m coming. Rachel said goodbye to them, opened the door and walked into her residence.

David had already been back, he was till awake, sitting on the sofa watching TV.

Where have you been to? When I turned around you had disappeared. David turned his head towards Rachel and asked.

I for an instant, Rachel didn t know what to answer, What happened to you? She found that David was surrounded by a dead smell, with the feeling that this did not belong to a presence of another human. 


End file.
